Le plus beau présent
by Buruku-chan
Summary: Lorsqu'un amour est si improbable qu'il en devient probable, agrément, conflit et déchirement sont au rendez-vous. Eren et Levi passeront ainsi leur premier réveillon ensemble. Toutefois, attachez votre ceinture, car rien n'arrive jamais sans raison.
1. Acte I

Déjà plus d'un mois que nos deux tourtereaux, Eren et Levi, s'étaient déclaré leur flamme, un mois durant lequel ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés d'une semelle, fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Bien entendu, le jeune couple se connaissaient depuis un moment précédant la réalisation de leurs sentiments. Ils étaient camarades, appartenant tous deux à un seul et même groupe d'amis composé de plusieurs personnes.

Il y avait d'abord Armin, l'ami d'enfance du brun au yeux verts surnommé Jaeger, Mikasa, la sœur cadette de ce dernier, Jean... Puis Hanji et Erwin. L'une à la personnalité assez extravagante alors que l'autre était assez stratégique, ne reculant devant rien pour arriver à ses fins, bien que l'amitié qu'il partageait avec les autres lui était très précieuse. Il s'agissait également du meilleur ami du noiraud, Levi Ackerman.

Un long moment s'était écoulé avant qu'Eren et Levi ne se rapproches enfin, ne serait-ce qu'échanger quelques mots leur semblait auparavant leur demander un effort surhumain. D'une part puisqu'ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout au début, l'un trouvant le noiraud beaucoup trop autoritaire alors que l'autre ne supportait aucunement le côté susceptible du brun. D'autre part pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Eren était déjà en couple à l'époque, ainsi, il n'avait de yeux que pour son meilleur ennemi Jean Kirschtein, bien que le corps athlétique de l'Ackerman ne lui était cependant guère indifférent.

Le groupe d'amis était très ouvert d'esprit, de cette façon, aucun n'éprouvaient de quelconque difficulté envers la relation des deux jeunes gens. D'ailleurs, ils étaient surtout étonnés que deux être si opposés parviennent à entretenir une telle relation. Eren et Jean ne cessant de se chercher des noises à tout moment pour finalement faire la paix, échangeant des regards complices plus que subjectif.

Toutefois, et ce bien qu'ils se sentaient acceptés par le groupe, le couple n'exposait jamais leur relation au grand jour, Jean n'ayant jamais assumé son orientation sexuelle, il se refusait à démontrer en public plus que le nécessaire. Ce qui avait beaucoup peser sur le cœur du jeune brun à l'époque, ne supportant plus de se faire repousser alors qu'il ne désirait parfois que tenir la main de son petit-ami. Petit-ami qui n'avait ainsi guère tardé à se retrouver au statut d'ex petit-ami, car Eren n'y tenait plus.

La rupture avait été atroce, une vraie torture pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Plusieurs fois, Eren avait désiré revenir sur sa décision, trouvant par moment la séparation plus horrible encore que de se faire repousser. Plusieurs fois, il s'était retrouvé chez son ami d'enfance, à pleurer comme jamais au paravent. Armin tentant de le consoler le mieux qu'il put, bien que ce dernier ne savait comment s'y prendre. Dans ces moments, le blond ne pouvait s'empêché de se traiter intérieurement de stupide, car il ne savait comment sécher les larmes de son meilleur ami alors même que ce dernier avait besoin de lui. Dans ces temps-là, le blond se contentait cependant de caresser le dos du brun, l'écoutant jusqu'à des heures plus possibles, tard le soir. Il lui parlait tendrement, tentant parfois de lui changer les idées. Ce qui marchait sobrement, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Le blondinet détestait voir son ami d'enfance dans un état aussi désastreux, ça lui brisait le cœur.

Le soir où Eren et Levi s'était parlé pour la première fois sans que le moindre affrontement verbal ne soit trop venimeux, Eren avait trouvé Levi dans la ruelle séparant le restaurant où il travaillait d'une autre boutique. Ce dernier avait pour corvée de sortir les poubelles à cet instant et était par un concours de circonstance, tombé sur son camarade. L'Ackerman avait les jointures fracturées et l'arcade sourcilière baigné de sang. Cela avait suffi pour affoler le grand brun malgré qu'il se savait pas très proche de noiraud. Son cœur avait bondi tellement haut dans sa poitrine sous cette vue, il avait été pris d'un violant soubresaut avant de se ruer sur Levi, le questionnant sur ce qui s'était passé, examinant chacune de ses blessures avec empressement. L'inquiétude s'était très distinctement illuminée via ses prunelles envoutantes. Levi quant à lui, bien que d'abord retissant, trouvant leur proximité soudaine plus qu'agaçante, s'était au final surprit à répondre dans l'intérêt de rassurer son interlocuteur, ne supportant guère de voir un tel sentiment se refléter dans le regard de celui-ci.

Par ce fait, Eren avait amené Levi chez lui de manière à mieux le soigner malgré les protestations du plus petit en taille, assez borné. Une vague de chaleur avait cependant submergé la poitrine de Levi, peu habitué à de telles attentions lui étant destinées. Et même s'il s'était refusé à le laisser paraître, il avait grandement apprécié que le brun prenne soin de lui.

Un lien assez important n'avait ainsi tardé à se nouer entre les deux concernés. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour ne le dire, ils étaient devenus complices, au grand étonnement du groupe qui ne s'était aucunement attendu à un tel détournement de situation, mais également au plus grand dam de Jean qui jalousais secrètement le noiraud. Le châtain n'ayant toujours pas digéré sa soudaine rupture avec ce qui lui semblait encore être l'amour de sa vie… Il était effrayé par le fait qu'Eren puisse déjà avoir tourner la page, mais se maudissait surtout de ne pas avoir su le garder à ses côtés. Tout était de sa faute après tout, se disait-il...

Les jours passaient alors, Eren et Levi s'étaient rapproché de plus en plus, le brun ne pleurait presque plus sa séparation avec le châtain, au plus grand soulagement de ses camarades, mais surtout d'Armin, Mikasa, et depuis peu, de Levi.

Au fil du temps, le noiraud avait commencé à mieux connaitre le brun. Il avait découvert la tendresse dont pouvait faire preuve ce dernier, sa ténacité, sa détermination, son charisme, sa sincérité… Il s'était même surprit à apprécier ce côté enfantin qu'il avait jusqu'à présent détesté, trouvant précédemment cet caractéristique plus qu'exécrable.

Pour sa part, Eren ne sentait petit à petit plus le besoin de se lamenter en ce qui concernait le châtain, il avait fini par accepter et se refusait à revenir en arrière si s'était pour revivre ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne voulait plus se cacher, il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais eu l'envie. De plus, le jeune Jaeger retrouvait peu à peu la joie de vivre au près du noiraud. Il avait appris à le connaitre et adorait certaines caractéristiques chez l'Ackerman. Comme par exemple ce côté émotionnel qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé si fort chez son ami, ou encore sa gentillesse surprenante envers les autres qu'Eren n'avait jusqu'à très récemment jamais discerné chez ce dernier. Il s'était également surpris à aimer ce côté grincheux, il appréciait d'ailleurs d'un amour malsain faire tourner en bourrique son nouvel ami dont il ne pouvait dorénavant plus se passer de la présence. Celui-ci étant l'une des seules personnes parvenant à lui faire momentanément oublier son histoire avec Jean. Ce qui était une bonne chose, car il n'aimait guère resonger à la manière dont avait tourné leur relation encore fragile à l'époque, cela lui était encore trop douloureux.

Lorsque nos deux protagonistes s'étaient pour la première fois rapproché en dehors d'une simple amitié, une date qui allait indéniablement demeurée dans la mémoire du jeune brun, Eren se trouvait à une fête de fin de session. Armin, avec lequel il partageait le même programme, s'était démené pour l'y trainer, sachant qu'un permis d'alcool avait été acquis par les professeurs, spécialement pour cette soirée. Le blondinet avait prétexté que cela changerait les idées à son ami dont l'esprit était encore bien préoccupé par les résultats futurs de ses examens.

D'abord retissant à l'idée de se laisser aller, le jeune Jaeger avait fini par céder, se disant qu'une fois n'était pas coutume et qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à relâcher la pression pour ce qui n'allait être qu'une seule soirée.

Dans un premier temps, tout s'était relativement bien passé. L'ambiance était à son comble, certains étudiants échangeaient avec leur professeur, discutant de tout et de rien. Chacun avait préalablement amené de quoi grignoter, ou encore de quoi assouvir leur soif. D'ailleurs, Levi était même parvenu à se libérer au cours de la soirée, et ce, au plus grand bonheur du grand brun porteur d'un regard vert-bleuté. Ce dernier soupçonnant néanmoins son meilleur ami d'une quelconque manigance, bien que ce n'était comme s'il allait lui en tenir rigueur…

Évidemment, Eren s'était bien vite aperçu que le noiraud n'était pas du genre à faire la fête et que celui-ci avait d'ailleurs dû « s'en venir à reculons » comme on dit, peu enthousiaste de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une foule d'inconnus. Toutefois, le noiraud semblait avoir fait l'effort de se déplacer dans l'intérêt de voir le brun, une conclusion qui plaisait bien à ce dernier, rayonnant de bien-être. Jusqu'à l'apparition de Jean qui lui avait instantanément fait perdre ce doux sourire, et ce, au plus grand désagrément de l'Ackerman dont la présence du châtain ne lui disait rien qui vaille, allant jusqu'à le déranger personnellement.

« Eren, il faut qu'on parle… » Avait débuté le nouvel arrivant tout en entrainant le brun à ses dépens. Celui-ci ne souhaitant aucunement de cette discussion, car ne sachant où cela les mènerait.

À peine s'étaient-ils retrouvés seul à seul que Kirschtein lui avait fait part de ses remords, du manque qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son ex-petit-copain. Cela avait dans un premier temps surpris le grand brun qui n'avait encore jamais vu le châtain s'exprimer aussi ouvertement, mais cela n'avait heureusement guère suffi à le faire flancher sur sa précédente décision. Quand bien même que voir son ex dans un tel état le peinait.

« Tu sais très bien que je peux plus envisager une relation avec toi si tu continus de te planquer dans le placard. »

S'était ce qu'il lui avait rétorqué presque sèchement, attisant un brin d'agacement chez son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci répliquant cependant qu'il allait faire des efforts, mais cela n'avait toujours pas été suffisant pour convaincre le jeune Jaeger qui d'autant plus, se savait dorénavant éperdument amoureux du noiraud. Bien qu'il ressentait encore un fort attachement pour le châtain qu'il connaissait désormais jusqu'aux bout des doigts…

Eren s'était alors passé la main dans les cheveux, se grattant la tête avec nonchalance sous l'agacement momentané que lui procurait son meilleur ennemi. Il avait soupiré doucement, ne sachant plus comment réagir ou ce qui était pour eux la meilleure décision. Mais il n'avait pu réfléchir suffisamment à la question que Levi était apparu derrière lui, semblant d'autant plus irrité.

« Il n'est pas intéressé, maintenant dégages et laisses-le tranquille. »

Ces seules paroles avaient été l'effet d'une douche froide, mais également suffisantes pour statufier sur place le jeune aux perles émeraudes. Celui-ci ne s'étant aucunement attendu à ce que le noiraud intervienne sur quelque chose qui ne le concernait en aucun cas.

Quant à L'Ackerman, se débarrasser du châtain n'avait pas été de ce qu'il avait considéré comme chose aisée, Jean étant plus têtu qu'une mule et aussi désagréable qu'un bout de lego sous le pied. Par ce fait, le noiraud n'avait su ce qui lui avait pris sur le moment puisque ce n'était assurément pas son genre de se mêler des affaires des gens, et il en avait parfaitement conscience, ce qui le déconcertait plus ou moins.

Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait pu se résoudre à prendre la chance que le brun puisse retourner avec le châtain. Cette simple idée l'irritait tout au plus, et bien qu'il ne savait la nature propre de ce sentiment s'insufflant subitement dans sa poitrine, il avait conscience de s'être prit d'affection pour le plus grand et se refusait à revoir les larmes submerger le visage de son ami. Et ce, d'autant plus si la raison se cachant derrière ses perles cristallines était Jean Kirschtein.

« On peut savoir de quoi tu te mêles ?! » S'était alors emporté l'égocentrique, incitant le noiraud à s'approcher davantage, un air menaçant givré sur la figure. Ce qui n'avait néanmoins été suffisant pour dégonfler le châtain à la undercut. Tous deux ayant d'ailleurs passé proche de se confronter l'un à l'autre si cela n'avait été d'Eren qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'immiscer entre eux. Les écartant tant bien que mal, une paume plaquée sur leur poitrine, la colère déformant ses traits.

« Ça suffit ! » Il avait crié tout en fixant son ex-petit-ami d'un regard froid, presque polaire. Il en avait eu assez que ce dernier en fasse des tonnes, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Levi.

À ce moment, dire qu'Eren n'avait pas remarqué la jalousie palpable de Jean aurai été mentir, Le brun comprenant parfaitement ce dernier puisqu'il avait eu pleinement conscience que dans l'alternative où les rôles auraient été inversés, il aurait été possible qu'il ressente la même chose, vexé d'être ainsi remplacé.

Toutefois, qu'on le veuille ou non, le jeune Jaeger avait plus ou moins tournée la page en ce qui concernait le châtain, mais ne savait comment faire comprendre cette réalité à son homologue dont le regard se montrait si blessé. Un fait qui le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise et vis-à-vis duquel il ne savait comment réagir, car peu habitué à ce genre de tension entre eux deux.

Jean avait donc répliqué, fou de rage :

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?! J'y crois pas, i peine trois mois vous pouviez même pas vous voir en peinture et là t'es de son côté !? »

Voir son ex-petit-copain le regarder de la sorte le faisait atrocement souffrir, car au grand jamais le châtain n'aurait cru pouvoir discerner tant de froideur via ses magnifiques prunelles vertes qu'il avait si longtemps confronté avec amusement lors de leurs ébats.

Putain qu'il désirait reconquérir ce brun avec lequel il avait passé plus d'un an de vie commune.

« Je l'aime, d'accord !? »

Ces mots avaient tout bonnement échappé à ce même brun, installant un blanc monumentale durant lequel Eren avait soudainement écarquillé les yeux, hoquetant de surprise avant de rougir spontanément, plaquant une main rapide contre ses lèvres. Il n'avait osé imaginer la réaction du noiraud à la suite de ses dires, et n'avait également pas le cran de se tourner vers ce dernier pour le constater lui-même. Tous ses membres s'étaient raidis alors que son souffle s'était coupé momentanément. Il en était de même pour ce qui était de regarder nouvellement Jean dans les yeux, la honte et la gêne le submergeant tout bonnement.

De son côté, Levi n'avait été certain d'avoir bien entendu, le bonheur extrême naissant dans sa poitrine se mêlait à la confusion que lui procurait une telle révélation. Ses yeux avaient d'eux-mêmes tracés leur chemin vers la nuque du brun concerné, et il avait senti ses joues s'empourprer faiblement alors qu'il se repassait la bande sonore en boucle dans son esprit dorénavant hors d'usage.

Quant à ce cher Jean, ses yeux avaient soudainement menacé de sortir de leurs orbites tellement il avait été dépité par la nouvelle. Son cœur ayant rater un battement sous cette réalité que lui exposait la personne qu'il aimait encore belle et bien.

Il avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air, et il l'avait définitivement perdu…

« Je veux pas de tes excuses ! » Il avait ainsi rétorqué alors qu'Eren bafouillait mille et un pardon, tentant de se faire pardonner pour son manque de tact. Il s'en voulait terriblement qu'une telle information puisse lui avoir échappé. Eren n'avait jamais souhaité faire du mal à Jean et voir ce dernier dans un état pareil en sachant qu'il en était le fautif le faisait affreusement souffrir.

Tous deux s'étaient de ce fait mutuellement blessés. Jean n'avait su se restreindre à baisser la tête sous l'irritation et la douleur que lui avait procuré son ex, et ce, même de manière involontaire.

Lui en vouloir pour être passé à autre chose aurai été choisir la facilité… Mais à cette instant, Jean n'avait pu que se blâmer personnellement pour son impuissance. Se disant que s'il s'était assumé dès le début, ils n'en seraient pas là, dans une telle situation…

Le châtain était alors retourné chez lui sans demander son reste, tournant le dos à ses interlocuteurs pour ne jamais plus leur faire face, et ce, malgré les protestations du jeune Jaeger, dorénavant déboussolé.

Eren venait de lui briser le cœur, et ce, pour la deuxième fois consécutive.

oOooOooOo

Ainsi donc, le plus grand avait été si obnubilé par son histoire avec Jean qu'il en avait presqu'oublié la présence du noiraud à ses côtes.

Un violant soubresaut l'avait alors submergé lorsque ce dernier lui avait enserré le poignet, assurément dans l'intérêt d'attirer l'attention du brun sur sa personne. Levi était tiraillé entre l'idée d'avoir de plus amples explications sur cette dernière réplique qui était parvenue à le désarçonné et celle de calmer les inquiétudes de ce gamin comme il aimait tant le traiter.

L'Ackerman s'étant préalablement surpris à ne pas supporter lorsqu'Eren était aussi préoccupé, et ce, encore moins lorsque Kirschtein se révélait être la principale source de tant d'inquiétude. Il ne savait ce qui lui prenait à ces moments-là, mais savoir que le brun était encore aussi facilement bouleversé par les états d'esprit du châtain l'agaçait péniblement.

« Tu peux répéter ? » Il avait toutefois demandé neutralement, brisant par ce fait le silence qu'avait instauré le jeune Jaeger par mégarde. Leur regard dorénavant plongés l'un dans l'autre avant qu'Eren ne détourne brusquement les yeux, rouge de gêne en se remémorant ce qu'il venait de dire dans le feu de l'action. Une palette de diverses nuances colorant son visage fin.

« Eh bien, je… C'est-à-dire que... » Il n'était parvenu à trouver les mots sous l'émotion. Jamais Eren ne s'était imaginé se déclarer dans de telles circonstances. Il s'était d'ailleurs momentanément mit à maudire le blondinet pour l'avoir incité à venir à ce party, car jamais il n'aurait été dans cette situation s'il était resté bien sagement chez lui, grignotant un sac de chips tout en regardant _13 reasons why_ sur _Netflix_.

Toutefois, bien qu'il bataillait pour trouver une quelconque explication, effrayé à l'idée de perdre l'amitié du noiraud qui lui était d'ailleurs, dorénavant aussi précieuse que celle qu'il entretenait avec son meilleur ami. Ce dernier n'avait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé que Levi avait capturé ces lèvres.

Celui-ci l'ayant précédemment observé quelques instants à chercher une quelconque excuse, il avait trouvé cette vision d'un Eren embarrassé plus qu'adorable et l'avait attiré à lui avant même de le réaliser. Son instinct ayant guidé ses faits et gestes. Ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs éprouvé nulle difficulté à gêner son interlocuteur plus que de raison.

« P-pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! » S'était aussitôt emporté le jeune brun, déconcerté par les agissements de l'Ackerman, mais également étonné que ce dernier puisse avoir pris les devants. Il ne l'avait su homosexuel jusqu'à maintenant, ou peut-être était-il Bi… ? Telles étaient ses pensées malgré son cerveau dorénavant en surchauffe.

« Parce que j'en avais envie. »

Ces simples paroles avaient marqué le début d'une belle et longue relation.

oOooOooOo

Fin de l'Acte I


	2. Acte II

La tranquillité régnait dans l'appartement du noiraud tandis que nos deux tourtereaux se trouvaient dans le salon, collé l'un à l'autre tout en sirotant une bonne boisson chaude. Tous deux se trouvant bien installé en face d'un film quelconque déniché sur _Netflix_ , lors d'un 24 décembre, jour caractérisé de veille de Noël. Une date qu'ils étaient heureux de fêter ensembles malgré la déception qu'ils engendraient par ce fait à leur famille respective dû à leur absence lors des retrouvailles familiales.

Il avait d'ailleurs fallu qu'Eren relit ciel et terre, et ce, seulement dans l'intérêt de persuader sa mère pour qu'elle se décide enfin à lui laisser la soirée. Celle-ci prétextant que Noël devait se fêter en famille, ce à quoi Eren avait alors répliqué qu'il s'agissait seulement de la veille et qu'il serait présent au lendemain chez son oncle Hannes, là où les Jaeger avait prévu fêter. Sans compter qu'il avait bien le droit de voir son petit-copain si Mikasa, elle, pouvait passer le réveillon chez une amie.

Au vu de cette dernière répartie, Carla n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer longuement avant de plonger son regard ambré dans celui vert-bleuté de son mari, l'air totalement consterné. Pour sa part l'homme de la famille avait tenté tant bien que mal de réprimer son rire vis-à-vis la scène que faisait sa pauvre femme. Ce dernier ayant pour son dire que son fils avait bien le droit de voir son petit-ami pour le temps des fêtes si cela lui chantait.

Après tout, il s'agissait d'une date importante, il n'était pas anormal de vouloir passer celle-ci en compagnie de l'être aimé, et puis, l'absence de leurs enfants allait leur permettre à Carla et lui d'être en tête à tête. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au plus vieux, sachant que cela faisait dorénavant un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seule à seule.

Ainsi la jeune femme s'était finalement avouée vaincu, n'ayant guère trouvé l'appuis tant convoité auprès de son époux.

Toutefois, la brune n'avait encore dit son dernier mot, elle avait donc accepté de rendre sa liberté à son fils que sous une seule condition celle qu'il lui assure sa présence lors du jour de l'an, et ce, en compagnie de ce fameux petit-ami qu'elle n'avait encore jusqu'à présent jamais rencontré. Puisqu'en effet, la mère du brun se faisait une joie de faire la connaissance de ce mystérieux Levi dont son fils ne cessait plu de parler.

Elle était impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblait son nouveau gendre ! Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié le châtain, loin de là… Néanmoins, rien ne pouvait tromper l'instinct d'une mère, et entrevoir cette douce lueur de bien-être fleurir dans le regard de son garçon, et ce, dès l'instant où il était question du noiraud, cela parvenait sans nul mal à l'attendrir plus que de raison.

Quant à l'Ackerman, celui-ci n'était pas en bons termes avec sa famille et n'avait donc pas spécialement prévu de voir qui que ce fut en cette période de l'année pourtant si estimée. Il avait d'ailleurs été agréablement surpris que le brun se soit ainsi démené dans l'intérêt de passer la veille de Noël en sa compagnie. Cette nouvelle ne s'était pas faite priée pour faire renaître en lui l'irrémédiable envie de célébrer cette fête vis-à-vis laquelle le noiraud avait fini par ne plus porter la moindre importance.

Bien entendu, sa mère, Kuchel Ackerman, trouvait toujours un instant pour lui passer un coup de fil. Elle aimait son fils plus que tout au monde et rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de lui parler durant cette date si particulière. Une pensée qui parvenait toujours à faire sourire le noiraud, bien heureux d'entendre la voix de sa douce mère qu'il n'entendait que très peu souvent…

Ainsi, le jeune couple avait passé la soirée ensemble, Eren ayant opté pour se mettre aux fourneaux malgré ses piètres connaissances culinaire. Levi n'avait pu restreindre un rictus amusé avant de le rejoindre, se glissant derrière son beau brun tout en l'entourant de ses bras musclés. Il n'avait su résister à la tentation de plonger son nez dans le cou de son amoureux, déposant quelques baisers égarés sur la peau parfumée de ce dernier. Un geste suffisant à déconcentrer le cuisinier. Ce qui n'avait tardé à déclencher ce rire cristallin qui plaisait tant aux oreilles du noiraud. Celui-ci ayant parfaitement conscience que la nuque se trouvait être une zone assez sensible chez son partenaire.

Il n'avait alors suffi plus d'une ou deux minutes avant qu'Eren ne laisse de côté sa préparation pour finalement se retourner dans les bras de son amant, posant ses avant-bras sur chacune des épaules de son homologue.

Leur regard s'était alors enchainé l'un à l'autre, engendrant un silence apaisant durant lequel leurs lèvres s'étaient instinctivement rapprochées pour aussitôt se perdre dans un langoureux baiser.

Tous deux adoraient ces moments de détente et ne se gênaient aucunement pour en profiter au maximum. S'étaient d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle l'amour qu'Eren portait à l'égard du noiraud s'était amplifié de jour en jour, puisqu'en agissant de la sorte, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde à chaque instant, le jeune brun avait finalement l'impression de pouvoir être lui-même, et ce, de façon continuelle. Ce qui n'avait rien avoir avec sa précédente relation durant laquelle même un chaste baiser lui était interdit s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne à leurs côtés, et ce, bien qu'il puisse s'agir d'un de leurs amis communs, qui plus est, conscient de leur relation...

 _Décidément non, Eren ne pouvait tout simplement plus revenir avec Jean. Plus depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de Levi qui lui donnait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ; une relation saine et épanouis._

Une fois la séance de bécotage terminer, bien que ce n'était que partie remise, Levi s'était décidé à donner un coup de main. L'Ackerman optant pour couper les légumes alors que le jeune Jaeger préparait la sauce à spaghettis, faisant du même pas bouillir les nouilles dans la casserole préparée à cet effet.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans le calme, une chimie n'avait tardée à s'installer de nouveau parmi nos deux protagonistes qui mangeaient tranquillement. Leurs pieds se révélant cependant bien baladeurs sous la tablée tandis qu'ils s'observaient avec tendresses, une lueur ludique brillant tout au fond de leurs prunelles.

Bien évidemment, ces derniers n'avaient encore franchi la limite des simples caresses et autres petites attentions. Ils étaient une fois aller jusqu'aux préliminaires en revenant d'une soirée alcoolisée, cependant le jeune couple avait bien vite conclu d'un accord commun, et ce, malgré leur esprit encore faiblement embrouillé par l'alcool, qu'il était encore trop tôt pour s'aventurer plus loin. Ils s'en tenaient donc au minimum, mais ne se gênaient aucunement pour se câliner, s'embrasser, ou même encore se faire du pied sous la table à diner...

Il était évident à la suite de tout cela qu'ils étaient tous deux consentant et n'avaient qu'une hâte, s'offrir l'un à l'autre. Se toucher toujours plus, aller toujours plus loin, puisqu'une fois le ballet endiablé débuté par leurs langues, il était bien difficile de faire retomber cette fièvre qui les prenaient dans l'instant présent. Toutefois, ils savaient heureusement prendre leur mal en patience et faisait par conséquent durer le plaisir en frôlant l'interdit de près.

C'est par ce fait lorsqu'Eren avait proposé l'idée de se partir un film, le temps que l'heure sonne minuit, que ce petit jeu avait tranquillement cessé, Levi ayant docilement acquiescé avant de se lever de table, vaisselle en mains.

Certes, celui-ci ne rêvait que d'une chose, prendre sauvagement son amant sur cette table même, il aurait nettoyé plus tard… Toutefois, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire un quelconque faux pas, car il tenait trop au gamin pour se risquer à le perdre. Il patientait alors le feu vert, la permission de son petit-ami. Car il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient rapidement attachés l'un à l'autre, peut-être même trop rapidement, il fallait donc préserver un minimum le contrôle afin d'éviter le moindre dérapage…

De cette manière, nos deux jeunes gens s'étaient bien vite retrouvés côtes à côtes sur le sofa, couvert d'un plaid suffisamment épais pour parvenir à les réchauffer par cette douce soirée d'hiver. Bien que le noiraud eût préalablement songé à concocter deux tasses de thé, au plus grand bonheur du brun qui l'avait gratifié d'un doux sourire amoureux, quémandant un baiser vis-à-vis duquel son amant avait répondu dans la seconde, s'installant auprès de son partenaire tout en glissant son bras droit sur le dossier, l'air satisfait.

 _S'il avait s'agit de la fin, ces deux garçons auraient sans doute passé une merveilleuse veille de Noël, ensembles et bien heureux._

Toutefois, s'était sans compter la question pourtant jugée innocente par son destinateur.

« J'y pense, on n'a pas fêté ton anniversaire encore… C'est quand ? » Avait demandé le jeune Jaeger alors qu'une fête d'enfants était représenté dans leur film. L'enthousiasme s'étant aussitôt installé au creux de son être à la simple idée de connaitre la date de naissance du noiraud.

Bien évidemment, tous s'accorderaient à dire qu'il s'agissait d'une interrogation tout à fait banale et n'ayant pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Après tout il n'y avait rien de plus normal que de vouloir connaître ce genre d'information sur une personne qui nous est chère, et ce, surtout dans une relation.

Néanmoins, seul l'interpellation de cette date avait suffi pour jeter un froid, l'Ackerman ayant brièvement crispé ses poings sous cette demande. Une réaction qui n'avait guère échappé au plus grand qui n'avait su réprimer un froncement de sourcil sous l'incompréhension que lui suscitait une telle réaction. Ses prunelles émeraudes s'étant brusquement détachées de l'écran pour se poser sur son interlocuteur à la mine tout bonnement renfrognée.

« … Levi ? » Il avait alors demandé, ne cherchant pas le moins du monde à cacher sa confusion momentanée.

« T'as pas besoin de le savoir. » Avait cependant rétorqué l'Ackerman, renforçant par ce fait l'incompréhension chez son amoureux.

« Pourquoi… ? » Eren avait persisté, sa voix trahissant en elle seule son étonnement palpable alors qu'un pincement s'était fait ressentir au niveau de son cœur, vexé que son petit-copain ne veuille le mettre dans la confidence, mais également confus, car ne sachant guère ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de travers pour que Levi se trouve incorporé de cette soudaine humeur massacrante.

« Parce que ça ne te regarde pas, point barre. »

Certes, Levi n'était pas un as de la discussion, mais pour ce qui était de gérer ses émotions, il s'agissait d'une pure catastrophe et ce dernier en avait parfaitement conscience, ce qui, la plus part du temps, lui procurait un effroyable sentiment de culpabilité.

Pour sa part, Eren savait pertinemment l'instabilité qu'éprouvait son partenaire à ce niveau. Il n'empêchait que recevoir une telle réplique de plein fouet le faisait atrocement souffrir...

« Bien sûre que si, ça me regarde ! J'ai bien le droit de savoir ta date d'anniversaire, en quoi c'est un problème ?! » Il avait haussé le ton après avoir pris soin de mettre le film en arrêt. Sa susceptibilité ayant violemment été piquée à vif sous la précédente réplique du noiraud.

« Je veux pas en parler, d'accord ? » Avait poursuivi l'Ackerman sur un ton plus qu'agacé, l'une des tasses se trouvant dorénavant sur la table basse s'étant fracassée au sol dans sa chute, rependant par ce fait le breuvage sur le parquet. Levi l'avait accidentellement fait tomber dans un mouvement brusque, un claquement de langue avait paré la barrière de ses lèvres.

« T'es content ?! Il s'était retourné vers son casse-pied de petit-ami. Il faut que je nettoie ça maintenant. »

Levi avait pleinement conscience de se montrer injuste envers le brun, ce n'était qu'une date après tout, la lui dire aurai suffi à clore le débat. Néanmoins, le noiraud savait qu'une fois au courant, Eren désirerait fêter son anniversaire, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, car Levi méprisait la date en question. Ça lui remémorait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Si seulement son compagnon pouvait tout simplement abandonner l'idée de persister sur ce sujet…

« Ah parce que c'est ma faute ?! Celui-ci s'était exclamé à son tour, indigné par le comportement puéril de l'Ackerman. Il se souvenait désormais de la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait parvenir à blairer ce dernier il y a encore quatre mois. Si t'avais juste répondu à cette putain de question dès le départ on en serait pas là ! Pourquoi tu veux juste pas me le dire ?! Tu connais bien ma date, toi. »

Il s'était éloigné de son partenaire pour mieux le dévisager, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

« Je te l'ai pas demandé que je sache. » Le ton emprunté avait été froid, presque glacial. Le noiraud lui lançait l'un de ses regards noirs dont il avait le secret.

« C'est bon j'ai compris, j'me casse. » Avait furieusement déclaré le jeune Jaeger avant de se lever du canapé sous la surprise du noiraud. Eren se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers la porte d'entrée pour y enfiler ses bottes et son manteau. Il était parti en claquant la porte de l'appartement, les yeux larmoyants.

Quant à Levi, il était resté planté là, au beau milieu du salon, la culpabilité et la peur lui rongeant soudainement les entrailles.

 _Il était parti par sa faute._

 _oOooOooOo_

La fête battait son plein dans le domicile des Kirschtein, les enfants couraient dans les escaliers, aux rez-de-chaussée, à l'étage… Les cris, les rires et les pleurs résonnaient dans toute la baraque tandis que les adultes présents étaient tous à tablée dans la cuisine. Discutant de tout et de rien, plaisantant à tour de bras.

La famille Bott étaient également présente aux festivités, ces derniers entretenant de proches relations avec les Kirschtein. Ainsi, Jean et Marco, ainés de ces deux familles étroitement liées, se connaissaient depuis la plus tendre enfance et se révélaient par ce fait très proche l'un de l'autre.

Ces deux amis se trouvaient donc dans le salon en compagnie de certains cousins dont Connie Springer et Sasha Braus. Ces derniers faisaient partie de la famille du côté de la mère de Jean, ce qui expliquait que leurs noms de famille diffèrent.

Ainsi, tout cela pour dire que ces quatre jeunes gens discutaient tranquillement, Sasha grignotant distraitement un bol de _chips_ tandis que Connie tentait de construire une pyramide de gobelets rouges, les empilant les uns sur les autres. Jean et Marco échangeant leurs avis sur le dernier jeu de guerre bon marché, débattant sur certain _gameplay_ qu'ils avaient pu regarder chacun de leur côté, lorsque la sonnette avait retenti, attisant la curiosité de plusieurs invités. La mère de Jean lui avait alors intimé d'aller ouvrir, car étant en pleine préparation d'un curie, elle ne pouvait se déplacer par elle-même et risquer de laisser sa cuisson sans surveillance.

Bien entendu, le châtain coiffé d'une _undercut_ avait râlé avant de se lever paresseusement sous le rire de son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci connaissant parfaitement la flemmardise de son complice de toujours.

Toutefois, l'agacement qu'on pouvait clairement lire sur les traits du jeune Kirschtein s'était subitement volatilisé à la vue d'un grand brun aux yeux verts, les joues rougies et les yeux irrités, mais encore belle et bien humides. Une vision qui laissait facilement déduire au châtain que cet invité improviste venait de verser quelques larmes. De tristesse ? De frustration ? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais Jean n'allait pas laisser ce pauvre petit chien errant dans la rue. Il y avait des limites à être rancunier.

« Qui c'est, mon chéri ? » Avait résonnée la voix de sa mère alors que des larmes menaçaient nouvellement de submerger les prunelles émeraudes de son vis-à-vis. Décuplant du même pas l'inquiétude de Jean.

« Heu… C'est, c'est Eren. On va dans ma chambre deux minutes ! » Sous ces dernières paroles, le jeune homme n'avait pris la peine d'attendre la réponse de sa génitrice puis avait tiré Eren à sa suite, refermant la porte au passage. Il ne savait ce qui lui prenait d'agir de la sorte, mais une chose était sûre, il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé, car il était évident que cela concernait l'Ackerman. Dans le cas contraire, le brun ne serait jamais venu à sa rencontre. Eh bien qu'il fût heureux qu'Eren soit venu le voir au lieu d'un autre, il espérait que ce ne soit rien de grave.

« Eren, qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? » Il était parvenu à articulé tandis qu'un nouveau cri résonnait dans le passage, les enfants n'ayant décidemment pas fini de gueuler comme des fauves en cage.

« C'est r-rien… Une larme avait simultanément échappée à sa vigilance. Bien sûre, s'était plus fréquemment lorsqu'on demandait si ça allait que la personne concernée craquait. Comme si cette simple phrase suffisait à lui faire remémorer l'intégralité des précédant événements se rattachant de près ou de loin à son état déplorable. C'est, je, je suis désolé… De t'infliger ça, je serais bien aller chez Armin, mais il est chez son grand-père pour le temps des fêtes, et je, j'avais pas les moyens de m'y rendre… Je voulais pas rentrer chez moi dans cet état et, je, je — »

Il déambulait dans tous les sens, tournant sur lui-même sous les diverses émotions qui le parcouraient momentanément, des larmes ruisselaient par occasion sur ses joues rougis. Cela en avait était trop pour le châtain encore éperdument amoureux du brun, il l'avait donc pris dans ses bras pour le réconforté un minimum, car détestant voir ce dernier dans un tel état.

« Eren, calme-toi. »

Sous la surprise que lui suscitait ce rapprochement, le jeune Jaeger s'était tu, ses doigts se crispant sur la chemise de son vis-à-vis, des perles de cristal dévalant son visage en silence malgré le bruit assourdissant de la maisonnée.

oOooOooOo

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée durant laquelle l'Ackerman faisait les cents pas dans son appartement. Il était préoccupé, mais également très inquiet pour son petit-ami qui ne lui donnait plus aucun signe de vie depuis son départ.

Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir gâché la soirée, qui plus est pour une question aussi stupide… Il espérait seulement qu'Eren puisse lui pardonner, mais par-dessus tout qu'il lui revienne. Le noiraud se fichait bien du fait que le brun réclame des excuses, il allait lui en donner volontiers si cela pouvait lui permettre de sentir son petit-ami près de lui et en sécurité.

Assurément, il avait bien songé à téléphoner chez les Jaeger pour se renseigner sur la présence de leur fils... Néanmoins, sachant qu'il n'avait toujours pas rencontré les parents d'Eren, les risques qu'il fasse par ce fait mauvaise impression au près d'eux l'agaçait péniblement. Sans compter qu'il ne voulait aucunement les inquiéter inutilement en ce jour particulier.

Aussi, le noiraud ne savait ce qu'avait raconté son partenaire à ses géniteurs le concernant, il n'avait donc pas jugé bon d'appeler et s'était ravisé, optant plutôt pour consulter le meilleur ami du gamin. Celui-ci lui révélant cependant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ou pourrait se trouver le brun puisqu'il se trouvait présentement chez son grand-père, à Québec.

D'autant plus que son ami d'enfance ne répondait pas à ses messages. Il en avait donc déduit que son portable devait être fermé ou sur silencieux, se disant qu'Eren le contacterai plus tard.

Forte heureusement malgré cette piteuse situation, le blond s'était porté garant pour téléphoner au domicile d'Eren sans éveiller les soupçons. Ce qui n'avait cependant abouti nulle part puisqu'au final, il n'était pas chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputé ? Armin n'avait tardé à le questionner, son air suspicieux se devinant par le ton de sa voix. Eren m'avait pourtant dit que vous passeriez le 24 ensemble. »

Un bref silence avait plané avant que le noiraud ne réplique d'un timbre de voix trahissant sa culpabilité.

« J'ai merdé, d'accord ? Il s'était passé une main nerveuse dans les cheveux sous cette réplique. Je l'ai engueulé, j'aurai pas dû, je le sais. »

Le blondinet s'était exclamé sous ces dernières révélations, se demandant de vive voix ce qui avait bien pu pousser son ami à en arriver à de telles extrémités, car en ne se fiant qu'aux dires de son meilleur, tout allait parfaitement bien dans leur relation jusqu'à maintenant.

« Il… Il m'a demandé quand était ma date d'anniversaire et… Bref, tout a dérapé. »

Dire qu'Armin parvenait à comprendre comment une simple question était arrivé à déclencher une telle dispute aurai été mentir. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas quelle mouche avait piqué l'Ackerman, mais n'allait cependant pas s'aventuré sur un terrain aussi glissant, à en juger par le timbre de voix de son interlocuteur. Retrouver Eren demeurait le plus important, bien qu'il n'eût décidemment aucune idée d'où pourrait se trouver le brun.

Mikasa étant chez sa meilleure amie, Annie Leonhardt, il était certain qu'Eren n'était pas en leur compagnie, sans compter qu'une journée sans la jeune asiatique à ses côtés n'aurai sans doute pas été pour déplaire à ce dernier qui la trouvait par moment trop surprotectrice pour une sœur cadette. Il avait d'ailleurs été très heureux que cette dernière se fasse une meilleure amie, bien qu'elles avaient semblés plus rivales qu'autres chose… mais qu'importe.

Pour ce qui était d'Hanji et d'Erwin, il était certes vrai qu'ils faisaient partie d'un seul et même groupe d'amis, mais qu'Eren puisse se réfugier chez l'un comme chez l'autre, cela demeurait improbable aux yeux du petit blond.

Il ne restait plus que… Bon d'accord, ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment côtoyés depuis la fête de fin de session à laquelle Armin avait trainé son ami, mais peut-être que…

« Il doit être chez Jean… » Il avait soufflé doucement, comme s'il réalisait finalement l'évidence même. Eren n'avait personne d'autres vers qui se tourner mis à part son ex-petit-ami. Ce qui n'était pas réellement une bonne idée en soit, bien que le blond puisse comprendre la décision de son meilleur ami, assurément prit à la hâte. Après tout, Jean demeurait l'une des personnes qui le connaissait le mieux, il aurait été normal qu'Eren aboutisse chez ce dernier, malgré qu'ils aient pris leurs distances.

« Commença ça, _chez Jean_ ?! Je te préviens, s'il en profite pour sauter sur _mon_ petit-ami, je lui fracasse ce qui lui serre de gueule. Il comprendra plus rien à sa vie. » s'était empressé de rétorqué l'Ackerman tout en s'emparant de ses clefs, un son métallique suffisant pour alerté Arlert à l'autre bout du fil. Celui-ci lui interdisant formellement de pointer son nez chez Kirschtein, sous peine d'envenimer les choses plus que de raison. Armin affirmant qu'Eren pourrait d'une part penser qu'il l'ait suivi, ou de l'autre qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance. L'éventualité que ces deux raisons se confonde étant tout aussi plausible.

« Tu ne bouges pas et tu attends. Avait ordonné le blond. Tu as causé cette situation, tu en assume les conséquences. »

Un claquement de langue avait retenti à la suite de cette phrase. Levi devait bien l'admettre, cette tête de champignon n'avait pas tout à fait tort…

Ainsi, ils avaient tous deux raccrochés après que Levi ai promis de ne pas faire de connerie plus grosse que lui. Il avait donc reposé ses clefs sur le petit meuble se trouvant dans l'entrée, puis s'était réinstallé sur le canapé, fixant la télévision d'un œil distrait tout en considérant l'image figée sur l'écran.

Il patientait, le cœur lourd d'émotions.

oOooOooOo

La baraque était toujours aussi bruyante alors qu'une heure était passée, toutefois, personne n'avait heureusement trouvé la nécessité de venir voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre du jeune Kirschtein alors que ce dernier tenait encore fermement Eren dans ses bras. Tous deux se trouvant dorénavant installé sur ce lit qu'il fut un temps avait été si familier aux yeux du jeune Jaeger, alors qu'il passait ses nombreux _weekends_ chez les Kirschtein. Quand on y songe, ces derniers devaient sans doute se demander ce qu'il était devenu, après tout il avait cessé de venir si brusquement… La culpabilité la rongeait désormais.

« Donc vous vous êtes engueulé juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas te dire sa date de fête ? » s'était finalement décidé à questionner le châtain, ce dernier trouvant cette raison définitivement stupide. Il en était presqu'heureux que ces deux-là puissent se disputer si aisément, ça lui laissait peut-être une chance de récupérer son meilleur ennemi…

« Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris, il s'est énervé d'un coup… Et puis s'était débile, c'est vrai quoi, c'est quoi pour lui de me dire ça date de fête… ? »

Eren avait sa tête reposée contre le torse du châtain en disant cela, le regard dans les vapes, il semblait davantage réfléchir à voix haute que de se confier.

Le jeune Kirschtein en avait cependant profité pour lui prendre le menton de ses doigts, plongeant par ce fait son regard ambré dans celui turquoise de son ex-petit-ami. Pas une seule seconde de plus ne s'était écoulée avant que le châtain ne capture les lèvres du beau brun. Ce dernier ayant cependant écarquillé les yeux de surprise sous ce geste auquel il ne s'était aucunement attendu, bien trop plongé dans ses pensées.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou, bordel de merde !? S'était exclamé ledit brun tout en repoussant son _ex._ Je suis en couple, t'as oublié ou ça se passe comment ?! »

« Eren, tu vaux bien mieux que ce gars-là ! » Jean s'était aussitôt défendu, le cœur battant à tout rompre de s'être ainsi fait repousser par son amour de toujours.

« Tu te trompes. Il n'est pas comme tu le prétends. Il avait aussitôt répliqué tout en se levant précipitamment. Il a bon fond et parfois… Il est juste adorable… »

Un tendre sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres en se remémorant leurs multiples soirées en tête à tête. Bien qu'il n'eût guère prit davantage de temps pour se faner subitement, lorsqu'il était revenu sur terre, vis-à-vis Jean.

« Et puis, avec lui je n'ai pas à me cacher de qui que ce soit ! » Avait poursuivi le grand brun, une mine renfrognée figeant ses trais.

Pour sa part, le jeune Kirschtein n'avait su réprimer un soubresaut sous le retentissement de cette dernière phrase. En effet, ce dernier avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'Eren avait toujours pertinemment su appuyer là où ça faisait mal…

« En tout cas, je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir un jour mis dans un état aussi lamentable ! »

« Tu n'es seulement pas au courant. »

Ces seules paroles avaient suffi à gommer toute répartie de la part du châtain. Ses yeux s'étant écarquillés de plus belle sous cette soudaine révélation que lui faisait son _ex_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? » Il avait soufflé dans un murmure quasi imperceptible, comme s'il redoutait la réponse que pourrait lui fournir son vis-à-vis.

« Tu m'as très bien compris. Il avait rétorqué sèchement, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine sans dévier le regard ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Tes mensonges, le rejet, ta peur constante que quelqu'un puisse nous voir ? Tu penses sérieusement m'avoir laissé indemne ? »

Le jeune Jaeger n'avait jamais souhaité faire part de ces tourments au châtain, il s'était toujours dit que ce dernier avait assez de préoccupation sans qu'il n'en rajoute une couche… Le père de Jean étant homophobe, Eren s'était dit à plusieurs reprise qu'on n'y pouvait rien, parvenant même par moment à se convaincre qu'il était par ce fait plus ou moins normal que son ex-petit-copain veuille à tout prix sauver les apparences…

Seulement, que Jean puisse oser affirmer que Levi n'était pas assez bien pour lui, il songeait dorénavant sérieusement à lui remettre les yeux en face des trous.

« Eren, je… Je pensais pas que... »

Le châtain n'avait cependant guère eu l'opportunité de poursuivre sur sa lancée puisque la porte s'était ouverte sur un jeune homme tacheté. Eh bien que celui-ci avait semblé avoir préalablement frappé, cela n'avait rien changé au fait que nos deux protagonistes avaient paru pris en flagrant délit, et ce, malgré la distance qu'avait précédemment instauré le jeune Jaeger par simples précautions. Encore choqué par les derniers événements.

« Heu… Je suis désolé si je dérange ! J'ai entendu crier alors je, j'étais venu voir si tout allait bien… » Avait cru bon de s'expliquer Marco, penaud. Celui-ci n'ayant en toute sincérité, agit que dans son intérêt propre, car ne supportant aucunement de ne pas voir son meilleur ami revenir alors qu'il le savait dans sa chambre avec un autre que lui.

Le jeune aux tâches de rousseurs avait toujours éprouvé un faible pour le châtain, ainsi, lorsqu'il avait surpris la discussion des deux jeunes gens par mégarde, il avait d'abord été vexé que Jean ne lui ai jamais fait part de son homosexualité. Ou même, du fait qu'il eut un jour été en couple avec ce dénommé Eren. Sa jalousie l'avait incité à ouvrir la porte, bien qu'il l'ait regretté dans la seconde en voyant l'embarra du châtain.

Quant à Eren, il avait profité de la confusion pour jeter un œil à son portable, désirant s'informer de l'heure possiblement tardive.

« C'est bon je partai— » Il n'avait pris la peine de terminer sa phrase que son souffle s'était coupé en une fraction de seconde, voyant tous ses messages. Il s'était statufié sur place.

 **21:43, [De Grincheux à Eren Jaeger]**

« Putain, ramènes-toi ! T'es où ?! »

…

 **22:00, [De Grincheux à Eren Jaeger]**

« Gamin, reviens tout de suite avant que je vienne te chercher par la peau du cul. »

…

 **22:25, [De Grincheux à Eren Jaeger]**

« _Oi_ réponds. »

…

 **22:43, [De Grincheux à Eren Jaeger]**

« S'il te plait, réponds. Je m'inquiète… »

…

 **22:46, [De Grincheux à Eren Jaeger]**

« Je suis désolé, OK ? J'ai mal réagi, j'aurai dû juste te répondre… Je suis un vrai connard, mais je t'en prie, reviens.

…

 **22:59, [De Grincheux à Eren Jaeger]**

« Je t'aime. »

Le jeune Jaeger n'avait pu réprimer le tremblement de ses mains tout au long de sa lecture, la culpabilité le prenant d'assaut sous le défilement de la conversation électronique.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ? » C'était Jean qui avait parlé, suspectant la moindre des réactions chez son vis-à-vis. Un intérêt lui suscitant la croisée de deux billes vertes nouvellement posées sur sa personne.

Eren l'observant avec cette expression peu commune, celle mêlant culpabilité et soulagement. Ses joues avaient soudainement pris des couleurs, contrastant à merveille avec l'émeraude de ses yeux. Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes sous ce qui lui semblait être de la surprise.

« Jean… Il avait débuté dans un murmure, son portable serré dans sa main droite. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir été là pour moi à l'instant… »

« Mais je, je ne peux plus retourner tes sentiments… Je l'aime, lui, tu comprends… ? » Il avait poursuivi à l'appuis d'un regard attristé.

Le blesser une seconde fois n'avait aucunement été dans l'intention du jeune Jaeger et ce dernier s'en voulait terriblement d'agir aussi égoïstement envers celui qu'il avait une fois considéré comme étant l'amour de sa vie…

« Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. C'est ainsi qu'il avait franchi la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il ne comptait dorénavant plus entrer à l'avenir. Il avait enlacé Jean une dernière fois, le serrant fort contre sa poitrine puis était définitivement parti sous le regard ébahi du châtain. Je te revaudrai ça. » Il lui avait affirmer avant de passer devant le pauvre Marco, témoin de toute la scène.

« T'as intérêt à me revaloir un truc. » Le châtain avait soufflé d'une voix tremblante, portant une main à sa frange sous l'émotion alors qu'une larme avait paré la barrière de ses yeux. Marco rentrant dans la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier regard au couloir, puis avait refermé la porte.

Ça y est, c'était définitivement terminé…

oOooOooOo

Fin de l'Acte II


	3. Acte III

Cela faisait dorénavant plus d'un quart d'heure qu'Eren se tenait devant la porte du noiraud. Plusieurs fois durant son trajet du retour, il avait songé à comment se faire pardonner, bien qu'il ne fût pas le seul fautif dans toute cette histoire.

Sur le chemin, le brun n'avait cessé d'appréhender ses retrouvailles avec l'Ackerman, et la vue de plusieurs couples se baladant main dans la main alors qu'il traversait le parc de son quartier n'avait eu pour effet que de lui procurer un pénible sentiment de mélancolie. Le brun songeant à ce qui aurai bien pu se passer s'il n'avait posé une question aussi stupide, bien que farfelue.

Après mûre réflexion, le jeune Jaeger s'était dit qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas dû insister. Après tout, si Levi était si sensible à ce sujet, mieux ne valait ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plait et laisser tomber. Il n'empêche que le brun ne pouvait que se questionner sur les raisons ayant poussé son amoureux à réagir de la sorte. Cependant, il s'était finalement résigné à prendre son mal en patience, se disant que son partenaire allait assurément finir par se confier, il avait seulement besoin de temps pour parvenir à s'ouvrir...

À bien y penser, Eren était venu à la conclusion que Levi et lui ne se connaissait pas vraiment... Certes, le brun savait que le noiraud préférait son thé noir, qu'il était à fond sur la propreté ou encore qu'il n'était pas du genre très sociable.

Mais l'essentielle, comme par exemple cette fameuse date de naissance, son passé, ses problèmes familiaux... Eren ne connaissait rien de tout ça. C'est pour dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'aimait Levi. Était-il plutôt Drama ou action ? Quel était son met préférer ? Sa saison préférée ? Ou même, sa pointure de soulier ?

Le jeune Jaeger désirait tout connaître au sujet de son petit-copain qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, mais au fur et à mesure que ce dernier se rapprochait de sa destination, il s'apercevait petit à petit, et il fallait bien l'avouer, qu'il ne se connaissait pas si bien que ça au final.

Ainsi, s'était sur ces pensée qu'Eren était parvenu jusqu'à l'appartement du noiraud. D'abord essoufflé à force d'avoir couru, il s'était redressé, la peur au ventre. Dévisageant cette barrière de bois qui le séparait de son cher et tendre.

Il avait longuement hésité avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette, se questionnant sur s'il devait signaler sa présence ou tout simplement rentrer comme il en avait l'habitude depuis peu. Cependant, bien qu'il s'était triturer les doigts un bon moment sous ces interrogations, le malaise et la frayeur le submergeant, son index avait fini par s'écraser sur celle-ci. Se disant qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas rentrer chez son petit-copain comme si rien ne s'était passé...

Eh bien qu'Eren s'était attendu à poireauter un minimum devant la porte, à peine avait-il eu le temps de souffler que cette dernière s'était ouverte à la volée. Le brun fermant fortement les yeux par pur réflexe alors que des bras chaleureux l'avait enlacé, entourant sa chair avec fermeté.

« T'en a mis du temps... » Avait soufflé le noiraud en plongeant l'une de ses mains dans le cuir chevelu du brun tout en humant l'odeur de son petit-ami.

« Levi je, je suis tellement désolé... Eren avait répliqué, serrant fortement le pull de son vis-à-vis, coupable, mais soulager par la réaction de ce dernier. J'aurai pas dû insisté, je — »

« Le vingt-cinq. L'Ackerman lui avait coupé la parole tout en appuyant leur front le contre l'autre, rapprochant par ce fait leurs lèvres de quelques centimètres, leur souffle se mélangeant sous la proximité. Mon anniversaire, c'est le 25 décembre... » Il avait cru bon de clarifier sous la confusion palpable de son gamin. Ce dernier tressautant néanmoins sous cette dernière révélation.

« Qu... Quoi ? Mais, je, c'est dans moins d'une heure ! »

« Ça n'a aucune importance... Le noiraud avait répliqué en décalant sobrement leur visage, plongeant par ce fait son regard attendri dans celui exagérément affolé d'Eren. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas... » Il avait ajouté appuyer d'un sourire empli d'un tel soulagement.

« Comment aurais-je pu ne pas revenir... ? Le jeune Jaeger avait répliqué, sellant leurs lèvres dans un savoureux baiser alors que sa poigne se renforçait sur le pull de son amoureux. Leur torse s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre sous cette action de pure tendresse. Je t'aime aussi... » Il avait murmuré une fois leur bouche à quelque millimètre de distance. Un sourire amoureux ornant ces douces lèvres si convoitées par l'Ackerman qui ne s'était guère fait prier pour les reprendre d'assaut. Sa main droite profitant de cet échange pour se balader sur l'aine de son petit-ami, se glissant sous les couches de vêtement du brun pour remonter vers ses côtes, caressant la peau du gamin.

Un geste suffisant à faire tressauter ce dernier, mais également à lui soutirer une faible plainte par la même occasion, surprit par la froideur soudaine que lui procurait son partenaire, et ce, malgré la chaleur les englobant tout bonnement par le feu de l'action.

« T'as les mains froides... » S'était empresser de s'expliquer le jeune Jaeger, respirant plus ou moins fortement par l'effort du baiser devenu préalablement plus intensif sous l'émotion.

Levi quant à lui n'avait su réprimer un rictus de satisfaction sous cette dernière phrase, poursuivant sa balade sous le tee-shirt de son amant de manière à provoquer de multiples frissons sur l'épiderme de celui-ci.

Eren avait les yeux entrouverts tandis qu'il ancrait ses superbes orbes dans ceux du noiraud, ses joues rougies par le bien-être que lui fournissait le toucher de son partenaire. Il appréciait fortement les caresses de ces doigts fins sur son corps. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable à ces yeux que leur soudaine proximité.

« Levi... Je te veux... Le brun avait soufflé contre son oreille, déposant quelques baisers près de sa mâchoire. Prends-moi... »

Si le noiraud avait été surpris par la soudaine demande de son petit-copain, il ne se l'était cependant pas fait dire deux fois, trop heureux par le raisonnement de cette demande succulente. Il avait posé l'une de ses paumes sur la joue droite de son brun, l'embrassant tendrement pour le soulever subitement. Levi bénéficiant de la surprise d'Eren pour le porter tel un vulgaire sac de patates, refermant la porte au passage pour ensuite se diriger vers la chambre à coucher.

Eren avait frémi d'impatience malgré la gêne que lui avait d'abord suscité une telle posture, un léger rire cristallin lui avait toutefois réchappé alors que le noiraud venait de le déposer plus ou moins doucement sur le matelas. Dévorant son petit-ami des yeux, il n'avait qu'une hâte, le faire définitivement sien.

 _Depuis le temps qu'il en avait rêvé..._

Et puis, la lueur de défit tergiversant les prunelles émeraudes de son vis-à-vis n'avait été pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire, la complaisance se reflétant par la croisée de ce regard luxurieux n'avait fait qu'enflammer davantage le noiraud. Un rictus bienheureux fleurissant sur son visage alors qu'il s'humidifiait les lèvres sous ce festin qui lui était présenté.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attend... ? » N'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer le beau brun, un demi-sourire trahissant tout son ludisme. Ce dernier pouffant légèrement avant d'attirer l'Ackerman à lui, empoignant doucement son gilet afin d'incité le jeune homme à se baisser pour mieux l'embrasser de manière passionnée. Eren n'ayant guère perdu plus de temps pour infiltrer sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son amoureux, cette dernière caressant sa jumelle dans un ballet enflammé. Le brun en ayant profité pour incliner la tête vers l'arrière tandis que Levi s'était installé en califourchon sur ce dernier, plongeant ses mains dans les mèches brunes du jeune Jaeger, il avait temporairement délaissé la bouche de son amant pour mieux lui dévorer le cou, parsemant celui-ci d'une pluie de savoureux baiser. Laissant quelques marques à l'occasion tandis qu'il défaisait aveuglément Eren de son pardessus, laissant ce dernier tomber à même le sol, rapidement suivi par les bottes du brun qu'il n'avait eu le temps de retirer plus tôt.

Quant au plus grand, il avait dégusté chacune des sensations qu'était jusqu'à maintenant parvenu à lui procurer son compagnon. Certains gémissements provenant des tréfonds de sa gorge incitaient donc l'Ackerman à poursuivre sur sa lancée, satisfait de pouvoir ainsi provoquer de telles réactions chez son beau brun.

Ses doigts avaient ainsi déserté le cuir chevelu d'Eren dans l'intérêt d'également lui retirer ce tee-shirt qui s'était désormais révélé encombrant. Levi n'ayant toutefois guère prit de temps avant de retourner aux lèvres de son amant, l'embrassant de plus belle pour aussitôt dévaler de son muscle humide le torse finement taillé du jeune Jaeger qui pour sa part, s'était cambré sous cette action. Ses mains empoignant les draps plus ou moins fermement tandis que le noiraud humidifiait chaque parcelle de peau du brun, esquissant un trajet bien précis, passant par les mamelons de sa proie qu'il ne s'était d'ailleurs gêné pour martyriser, suçotant ces derniers jusqu'à ce qu'ils se montrent bien effilés.

« Levi... » Ce même brun avait murmuré dans un souffle, le visage rouge sous cette douce torture, ces mains délaissant temporairement le tissu pour se plonger dans la chevelure de l'interpellé dont les mèches lui chatouillaient la peau. Les doigts du noiraud parcourant les muscles du plus grand jusqu'à s'arrêter à la ceinture qu'il allait d'ailleurs déboucler lorsqu'Eren l'avait soudainement stoppé dans son geste, maigrement redressé grâce à l'appui de ses coudes.

« C'est pas juste si je suis le seul désapé... » Il avait formulé en boudant légèrement tandis que Levi, d'abord confus, n'avait pu réprimer un léger rire sous cette mine tout bonnement adorable. Ce dernier s'étant cependant empressé de retirer son pull, dévoilant par ce fait ses muscles assez bien sculptés, pour ainsi retourner à sa tâche sous le regard brulant de son amant.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour ne le dire, l'Ackerman s'était débarrassé de cette fameuse ceinture, retirant les derniers vêtements de son brun avant d'attaquer l'objet de son désir. Sa main gauche massant avec soin les bourses de son partenaire alors qu'il s'attelait à la tâche, léchant le membre du beau brun sur toute sa longueur pour aussitôt titiller le gland de son muscle rose. Levi éprouvant un plaisir malsain à faire perdurer ce manège durant un long moment, interminable pour ce pauvre Eren, avant de ne finalement atténuer les souffrances de ce dernier. Il avait finalement pris ce membre fièrement dressé en bouche, infligeant une gorge profonde à son partenaire, assez savoureuse pour parvenir le faire gémir de plaisir. Ce dernier ayant arqué le dos sous l'extase que lui générait le noiraud, ses ongles se plantant inconsciemment dans la peau de celui-ci sous le puissant ressenti. Il avait cependant utilisé le peu de force lui restant pour secouer l'épaule de l'Ackerman, ne souhaitant aucunement se libérer dans la bouche de son amoureux, car sachant pertinemment le goût amer de cette mixture, mais également puisqu'il ne désirait pour rien au monde prendre le risque d'étouffer son amant...

Fort heureusement, Levi avait visiblement compris et s'était retiré juste attend, bien qu'il ne s'était manifestement pas suffisamment éloigné, la semence du brun lui ayant légèrement aspergé le visage. Une vision vis-à-vis laquelle Eren n'avait su s'empêcher de piquer un far monumental alors que Levi avait ancré son regard dans le sien, récoltant le fluide de part son pouce qu'il avait léché sans détourner les yeux ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Un rictus pervers ornant ses lèvres, car se délectant de l'embarra excessif qu'il avait généré chez son amoureux.

Ainsi, il avait donc profité de la gêne momentanée de ce dernier pour lui remonter les cuisses, ayant la ferme intention de le préparer un minimum tout en humectant son antre chaud de sa langue bien humide. Un cri de surprise ayant résonné dans la pièce sous cette acte imprévisible pour le brun. Bien que des gémissements n'avait cependant tardés à prendre la relève avec ce noiraud qui prenait grand soin d'humidifier l'intérieur de son petit-copain, infiltrant sa langue par occasion...

Levi avait cependant trouvé préférable de retourner son amant sur le ventre, courbant l'échine de ce dernier de manière à ce que son postérieur soit bien en évidence. Il s'était par la suite abaissé au niveau de son bienaimé, collant son torse au dos de ce dernier, puis avait débuté à lui mordre distraitement l'oreille pour aussitôt se mettre à l'embrasser avec fugacité sous ces geignements explicites. Ses mains parcourant inlassablement la silhouette d'Eren pendant qu'il s'était mis à dévaler sa colonne vertébrale de ses lèvres, parsemant de multiples baisers papillons jusqu'à revenir à son point de départ, de manière à poursuivre sa tâche, il avait fermement écarté le fessier de son amant pour ainsi mieux le dévorer, enfin, le préparer...

Certes, le noiraud avait également présenté certains de ses doigts à son compagnon qui ne s'était d'ailleurs aucunement fait prier pour prendre en bouche ces membres dans l'intérêt premier de les humecter au maximum. Une opération durant laquelle des gémissements des plus indécents lui avait échapper, ce qui avait bien évidemment suffit à faire gonfler le membre de son petit-copain qui personnellement, se sentait serrer dans ses vêtements, et ce, depuis maintenant un moment.

« Eren... L'Ackerman avait prononcé dans un souffle une fois son travail terminé. Ce dernier ayant finalement juger ses doigts assez humidifier par la salive de son partenaire pour ainsi délaisser l'entrée buccale de ce dernier, infiltrant d'abord un premier doigt tout en effectuant de multiples va-et-vient, tantôt lents, tantôt rapides. Je ne vais plus tenir... »

Il avait ajouté un second doigt tout en baisant l'omoplate de son petit-ami. Sa main droite tentant pour sa part de soulager le brun qui devait possiblement grimacer sous la douleur de courte durée.

« Alors vient... » Avait répliquer le jeune Jaeger dans un murmure essoufflé, ses mains agrippant les draps avec force sous le soudain mouvement de ciseaux de son interlocuteur, la tête appuyée sur les draps, les cheveux en batailles.

Ni une ni deux, le noiraud s'était alors débarrasser des vêtements l'entravant, se sentant plus ou moins serrer par leur disparition. Il avait également déniché un condom dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit qu'il s'était empressé d'enfiler alors qu'Eren s'était pour sa part retourné sur le dos, sa poitrine s'élevant puis s'affaissant sous sa respiration dorénavant haletante. Son regard empli de luxure brûlant la peau de son petit-copain avant que Levi ne revienne à la charge, débutant un second baiser à vous faire perdre la raison. Il s'était également positionné entre les cuisses de son amoureux, s'apprêtant à le pénétrer après s'être assuré du consentement de celui-ci.

Eh bien que le simple fait de s'infiltrer parmi les parois brulantes de son amant lui était fortement agréable, ces dernières se resserrant juste assez sur son membre pour lui procurer un sentiment de pur extasie, Levi avait parfaitement conscience qu'Eren devait momentanément souffrir sous la grosseur imposante de son membre et cette seule pensée l'inquiétait, l'incitant à prendre mille et une précaution envers son amant. À commencer par patienter que ce dernier s'habitue à sa présence avant d'effectuer le moindre mouvement brusque, puis tentant d'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait la douleur éphémère de son compagnon tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, le caressant...

Ainsi, lorsque le brun s'était senti fin prêt, signalant son désir d'en vouloir davantage par l'ondulation de ses hanches contre le bassin du noiraud, la douleur s'estompant moindrement, Levi n'avait tardé à débuter ses mouvements de vas-et-viens, d'abord lents pour finalement se transformer en véritable coup de butoir.

Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs suffi qu'un instant avant de trouver le point sensible de son amant, lui procurant par ce fait un rictus de satisfaction sous les gémissements intensifs que déployait son brun à chaque instant où Levi parvenait à frapper cette miraculeuse boule de nerfs. Leurs bouches se joignant dans un énième baiser sauvage suffisamment approfondit pour parvenir à étouffer moindrement leurs plaintes distinctives.

Puis ce fut sous les coups de minuit qu'ils s'étaient simultanément libérer dans un gémissement de bien-être communs. La sueur ruisselant sur leur épiderme par l'effort précédent, Levi s'était finalement retiré, s'affaissant sur la poitrine de son petit-copain, ses yeux menaçant de se fermer à tout moment.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Levi... Avait déclaré Eren d'une voix endormie, ses doigts jouant distraitement dans la chevelure de son amour. Et joyeux Noël... »

Pour toute réponse, le noiraud avait souri brièvement, déposant un dernier baiser sur la tempe de son amant.

Une chose était sûre, ce dernier s'était promis de prochainement se confier à son compagnon en ce qui concernait les raisons qui l'avaient jusqu'à présent incité à détester sa date d'anniversaire... Toutefois, Eren était miraculeusement parvenu à substituer ce malheureux souvenir par un autre qui allait à jamais demeurer gravé dans la mémoire de l'Ackerman ; celui de leur première nuit ensemble.

Et ça, s'était le plus beau cadeau qu'aurai jamais pu lui offrir son petit-copain, bien qu'il n'en avait aucunement conscience pour le moment.

« Merci... Joyeux Noël, gamin... » Il avait répliqué sereinement pour la première fois depuis des lustres, avant que tous deux ne sombrent dans les bras de Morphée, l'un contre l'autre et le sourire aux lèvres.

oOooOooOo

Fin de l'Acte III

Donc, voilà mon petit cadeau pour le temps des fêtes ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année !

Sur ce, je vais de ce pas travailler sur le chapitre 17 de Aussi gracieux que mystérieux, mais terriblement orgueilleux ! À plus tard ! ;)


End file.
